The present invention generally relates to faucets and, more particularly, to a faucet including an exposed hose assembly including a non-cylindrical outer surface and supported by a rotatable coupling.
Kitchen faucets including a pullout sprayhead or wand are known in the art. Such faucets may include a spout having a first or input end rotatably supported by a hub. The sprayhead may be releasably coupled to a second or output end of the spout. A flexible hose is illustratively slidably received within the spout, and fluidly couples the sprayhead to hot and cold water supplies through a mixing valve.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a hub, a hose including a polygonal shaped transverse cross section, the hose extending between a first end and a second end opposite the first end, the first end of the hose operably coupled to the hub, and a sprayhead operably coupled to the second end of the hose. A first pivot coupling is operably coupled to the hub and the first end of the hose, the first pivot coupling including a first adapter configured to permit rotation of the hose relative to the hub. A second pivot coupling is operably coupled to the sprayhead and the second end of the hose, the second pivot coupling including a second adapter configured to permit rotation of the sprayhead relative to the hose.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the faucet may further comprise a swing arm including a first end operably coupled to the hub and a second end supporting the sprayhead, wherein the hose extends above the swing arm. In another illustrative embodiment, the faucet may further comprise a magnetic coupling releasably coupling the sprayhead to the second end of the swing arm. In a further illustrative embodiment, the faucet may further comprise a capacitive coupling positioned between the hub and the swing arm, a capacitive sensor operably coupled to the swing arm through the capacitive coupling, a controller operably coupled with the capacitive sensor, and an actuator driven valve fluidly coupled to the hose and controlled by the controller.
In accordance with other embodiments of the present disclosure, the hose may further include an outer sheath having a rectangular shaped transverse cross section, and an inner waterway received within the outer sheath, the inner waterway defined by a cylindrical tube. In another illustrative embodiment, the outer sheath may comprise a flexible material. Illustratively, the first adapter of the first pivot coupling is coupled to the outer sheath at the first end of the hose, and the second adapter of the second pivot coupling is coupled to the outer sheath at the second end of the hose.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a hub, a hose including a first end and a second end opposite the first end, the first end of the hose operably coupled to the hub, and a sprayhead operably coupled to the second end of the hose. The hose illustratively includes an outer sheath, and an inner waterway received within the outer sheath. Illustratively, a first pivot coupling is operably coupled to the hub and the first end of the hose, the first pivot coupling including a first adapter configured to permit rotation of the hose relative to the hub, and a second pivot coupling operably coupled to the sprayhead and the second end of the hose, the second pivot coupling including a second adapter configured to permit rotation of the sprayhead relative to the hose.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the faucet may further comprise a swing arm having a first end and second end, the swing arm operably coupled to the hub at the first end and configured to rotate about a longitudinal axis of the hub, the swing arm configured to support the sprayhead at the second end. In another illustrative embodiment, the faucet may further include a capacitive coupling positioned between the hub and the swing arm, a capacitive sensor operably coupled to the swing arm through the capacitive coupling, a controller operably coupled with the capacitive sensor, and an actuator driven valve fluidly coupled to the hose and controlled by the controller.
In accordance with other illustrative embodiments of the present disclosure, the first adapter may comprise an axially extending housing including a first end and a second end opposite the first end, the first adapter configured to allow the inner waterway to pass through the first end to the second end of the axially extending housing along a centerline of the axially extending housing. In another illustrative embodiment, the first adapter may include an upper surface and a lower surface opposite the upper surface, the upper surface having a hose recess configured to support the outer sheath of the hose. In a further illustrative embodiment, the second adapter may include an upper surface and a lower surface opposite the upper surface, the upper surface having a hose recess configured to support the outer sheath of the hose. In another illustrative embodiment, the hose may further comprise a rectangular shaped transverse cross section and a flexible material.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a first adapter width is defined by an outer periphery of the first adapter, a first end hose width defined by an outer periphery of the first end of the hose, the first adapter width greater than the first end hose width. In another illustrative embodiment, a second adapter width is defined by an outer periphery of the second adapter, a second end hose width is defined by an outer periphery of the second end of the hose, the second adapter width greater than the second end hose width.
Certain illustrative embodiments of the present disclosure provide faucets that effectively permit relative rotation of the components and utilize a non-cylindrical hose assembly. In accordance with some forms of the present disclosure, such faucets comprise rotatable couplings and a polygonal hose assembly. Accordingly, one illustrative embodiment faucet includes a hub, a hose including a polygonal shaped transverse cross section, the hose having a first end and a second end, the first end of the hose operably coupled to the hub, a sprayhead operably coupled to the second end of the hose, a first pivot coupling operably coupled to the hub and the first end of the hose, the first pivot coupling including a first adapter configured to permit rotation of the hose relative to the hub, and a second pivot coupling operably coupled to the sprayhead and the second end of the hose, the second pivot coupling including a second adapter configured to permit rotation of the sprayhead relative to the hose.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the hose may further include an outer sheath having a rectangular shaped transverse cross section, the outer sheath enclosing an inner waterway comprising a cylindrical tube. In a further illustrative embodiment, the outer sheath comprises a thermoplastic elastomer and the inner waterway comprises a cross-linked polyethylene.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the faucet further comprises a swing arm having a first end and a second end, the swing arm operably coupled to the hub at the first end, the swing arm configured to support the sprayhead at the second end and configured to rotate about a longitudinal axis of the hub. In a further illustrative embodiment, the faucet further comprises a magnetic coupling releasably coupling the sprayhead to the second end of the swing arm. In another illustrative embodiment, the faucet further comprises a capacitive coupling positioned between the hub and the swing arm, a capacitive sensor operably coupled to the swing arm through the capacitive coupling, a controller operably coupled with the capacitive sensor, and an actuator driven valve fluidly coupled to the hose and controlled by the controller.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.